


University AU (title to be decided by readers)

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating Might Change, additional tags may follow, choice via comments, no chapter is planned as the readers decide the next chapter, pairings might change, readers choice fanfiction, title to be chosen later, twitter polls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Taiga entered the Tokyo University on the wish of his parents. His life had always been strict and his path had already been decided since childhood. Yet Taiga hoped that entering university and moving into the dormitories would take him out of this endless circle. But would he get along with the other students? What if he didn't fit in?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'readers choice' fanfiction! I thought I will give it a shot and if it doesn't work out I can still decide if I keep writing it or drop it at some point if no interest is there.  
> I will post a chapter with a question at the end and the readers decide what will happen in the next chapter. You can either reply in a comment or fill in the poll I will post on twitter after posting each chapter. (twitter account @stormynosekai)
> 
> The title of the fic will also be decided by the readers at the end of the story, until then it will only be called University AU. The type of AU and the main pairing was already decided on twitter. If other pairings will come up is going to be decided over polls as well.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this type of fic! There won't be a regular update schedule and the chapter length will also be different each time!
> 
> Have fun reading^^/

The red brick building in front of Taiga didn’t look in any way special. Yet everyone had congratulated him on entering this university. Personally he would have loved to enter a smaller one, but high expectations were resting on his shoulders, not that he had passed the entrance exam with perfect scores. Truth was that he had barely made it in and that made him feel even more out of place.

More and more students passed him on their way to the main building of the Tokyo University main building in the center of Tokyo. A light breeze was taking the last cherry blossoms away from the branches and the days were already warm enough to only wear a light jacket. Taiga was the type who liked daydreaming and walking carefree around his neighborhood, watching the cherry blossoms bloom and fall, yet he knew that his life would change drastically with the new environment. 

Realizing that he had wasted way too much time worrying about things he couldn’t change anymore he hurried towards the main building. He had gotten a layout of all the Faculty buildings, yet he still felt more than overwhelmed by the size of the campus. Luckily for the first day he only had to pick up his lecture schedule and the key to his dormitory. Right...he had totally forgotten about the dorm. His family was living in Tokyo and they had of course offered to drive him to the university or more like let someone drive him, but for the same reason as he wanted to enter a smaller university he had also immediately stopped them from actually doing so. In the end he was even allowed to move into the dormitory on the campus instead of going by train, promising to get back home on the weekends and the semester break. 

“This is the schedule for the first week. You can choose some extra courses or drop some later. You will receive a new schedule then.”

Taiga nodded gratefully and put the schedule in his bag before he got handed the keys to the dormitory. 

“The front door has a number lock, you find it on the memo paper in your schedule file. This key is for your room, you have room number six on the 3th floor. Don’t lose the key or you have to share the key with your roommate until we can make a new one.”

Again Taiga nodded, already having forgotten that the dorm rooms were for two people. He had agreed on that of course, but suddenly he felt more than nervous.

“Ehm, do you know if my roommate already arrived?”

When the lady behind the desk nodded the nervousness reached its peak, but all he could do was hope that he would get along with his new roommate.

On the way to the dorms he got lost three times, but who wouldn’t? There was a whole park on this campus, even having a huge pond in the middle. After taking a wrong turn at least twice he finally managed to find the right building. The same as him a lot of students have already gotten to the dorms and were bringing their suitcases in. Another mistake he realized too late. He had let his suitcase be sent to the dorms, so it should already be somewhere in the common room, but what if his suitcase was the only one which got delivered? Would people already think of him as special? Trying to shake all the bad thoughts off for now Taiga hurried to enter the door pin and talk to the lady at the front desk about the rules of the dormitory. 

“If friends are visiting you then only in the common room. No one except the students living here are allowed in the upper floor. No outsider is allowed inside the building after 9pm.”

Taiga nodded, already having seen the rules on the memo. Scanning the common room he realized that there weren’t only meeting spaces for friends, but also a TV with a huge couch, a piano in one corner and a big table with a lot of board games. At least he wouldn’t easily get bored. 

After the lady also showed him where his suitcase was, Taiga hurried to bring it to the 3rd floor. Not that it was easy, as the building had no elevator. Way too many steps later and two breaks to catch his breath Taiga was finally on the right floor and pushed his suitcase down the corridor towards room 6.

To his surprise the door was standing open and another suitcase was standing on the corridor next to the door. Automatically he slowed down, the nervousness finally returning. As if he could forget his own name he started repeating a self introduction in his head as he finally made it to the open door. 

His roommate was sitting on the lower bed of their bunk bed, but when he realized that Taiga was standing in the door he looked up. 

Almost stumbling over his own luggage, Taiga hurried to put the suitcase aside and enter the room. “Hi, I am Taiga, your roommate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All votes on the previous chapter via twitter and comments have been counted and here is your next chapter with your votes :D
> 
> The next question will be in the Notes at the end of the chapter^^/

The boy got up from the bed and slightly bowed to his new roommate.

“Nice to meet you, I am Kochi. I hope you don’t mind that I already chose a bed? We can still switch if you want?”

“No, don’t worry, I have no problem with taking the upper bed,” Taiga hurried to say and finally brought his suitcase into the room. The dorm rooms were more spacious than he had thought and he had enough space to put his suitcase next to his desk without it being in anyone’s way. They had two separate desks and even two cupboards. Next to a bed they even had a small couch big enough for two people. 

“What faculty are you in by the way?” Taiga asked as he started unpacking his suitcase while Kochi was already done with putting his clothes into the cupboard.

“I am in the faculty of Education,” Kochi replied casually, but then he tilted his head when Taiga looked kind of confused. 

“I told you people will give you weird looks.”

Someone was suddenly standing in the doorframe and that made Taiga realize that he had forgotten to close the door, but the way Kochi rolled his eyes at the person who entered the room he figured out that they had met each other before.

“You definitely thought he would be in a different faculty, right? Maybe something like agriculture or so?”

Taiga couldn’t deny that, because somehow the first impression he had of Kochi didn’t quite fit with the faculty of Education, but he seemed to be a really quiet and patient type of person, so maybe working with children was something he was aiming for and definitely something he would be good at. When Taiga finally nodded, because his first thought was as the other one had pointed out, the other boy laughed.

“But here is a fun fact you know why it fits him so well? We are the same age and yet I bet he introduced himself with his last name to you, right?”

Now that he pointed that out Taiga realized that too, but Kochi finally got up and scolded the other one. “You know I do that to be polite and it’s better than introducing yourself as Mori instead of giving a full name in the first place.”

Taiga had to chuckle on the way the two were arguing about such a casual topic and he finally walked up to the boy.

“I am Taiga by the way, Kochi’s roommate.”

“I am Mo-”

“He is Shintaro, don’t call him Mori please,” Kochi interfered, making Shintaro pout at him.

“Why do I have the feeling that you two didn’t meet in University?”

“We are from the same neighborhood in Kanagawa,” Shintaro explained. “We were in the same school as well, but we are in different faculties.”

“Why are you not roommates if you are friends?” Taiga asked.

“No way,” both replied in union, making Taiga laugh.

“It’s not like we are not getting along, but you know, if you know someone for that long you sometimes need your space, same as with your family,” Kochi explained and Taiga knew exactly what he meant, because that was exactly the reason why he had chosen to move into the dorms.

“Are you also coming from another prefecture?” Shintaro asked on which Taiga shook his head.

“I am from Tokyo, but I don’t have a good train connection to the university so I decided to move here.” It wasn’t really a lie as his house was really not located near the university and they didn’t have to know about him having the opportunity to get driven to university each day.

“By the way the other new students asked earlier if we want to have something like a welcome party after the first week or so, when everyone finally settled down a bit?”

Kochi and Taiga exchanged an excited look about hearing that, because it would be definitely fun to get to know everyone in the dorm. On the other hand Taiga was also worried that there were some students he wouldn’t get along with. After all he had had the same problem before in school, ending with him getting home schooled for the last two years, because he had enough of people treating him differently just because of the status of his family.

Shintaro excused himself after they had a few more minutes of small talk and Taiga was relieved that Kochi was not the type to try and force any conversation so in the end they went to bed early, both of them having classes quite early the next morning. 

Without Kochi the first class would have ended up a disaster though, because Taiga had overslept and he almost told Kochi that he was used to getting woken up, but then he bit his lip, not wanting to sound spoiled.

Kochi left first as his faculty wasn’t on the main campus and Taiga needed to take another look on the map while he headed out of the dorms to know where he had to go. 

Choosing his faculty hadn’t been much of his own choice, but at least he wasn’t too much against studying what his parents wanted him to, but he was a bit nervous about the students he would encounter in his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Faculty is Taiga in?
> 
> \- Faculty of Agriculture  
> \- College of Ats and Sciences  
> \- Faculty of Economics  
> \- Faculty of Education  
> \- Faculty od Engineering  
> \- Faculty of Law  
> \- Faculty of Letters  
> \- Faculty of Medicine  
> \- Faculty of Pharmaceutical Sciences  
> \- Faculty of Science
> 
> Please only vote once, either via comment or via twitter poll on my twitter account @stormynosekai  
> Votes will be counted until February 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Readers Choice:
> 
> Who is Taiga's roommate?  
> \- Kochi  
> \- Shin  
> \- Juri  
> \- Jesse  
> \- Hokuto
> 
> (vote via comment or on my twitter poll)
> 
> Voting closes on February 20th


End file.
